


The day Ghost King transforms into a dog

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Alternate universe - gifts/powers, Choi Beomgyu is a little shit, Choi Soobin is Ghost King, Choi Soobin turns into a dog, Choi yeonjun whipped, Comedy, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, M/M, Min Yoongi is soft for Choi Beomgyu, Not Beta Read, Pure Crack, alternate universe - not kpop idols, mentions of soulmates (links), not edited, part of a series, the gifted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: “Apparently, the citizens there have been spreading rumours about a haunting—,” Soobin groans as Beomgyu cackles. Jungkook shakes his head at the two. “— hear me out, ghost king—,”“Call me Ghost King again, i’ll dispatch some ghosts to haunt you at night,” Soobin threatens but it does not faze Beomgyu at all.[TIMELINE: October 2020]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Other mentioned background relationships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	The day Ghost King transforms into a dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series or an alternate universe i am currently creating called The Gifted, which is about BTXT with a focus on ships.
> 
> This is the first installment and will bring up a lot of questions. I will go more into the characters AND the universe in the second part of the series that will be published as soon as possible but for now, enjoy the domestic part of the universe!

Big Hit Academy is silent these days, dance lessons for the rich and the scholarships going smoothly. It might look like a normal snobby institute for the world to see, with the location being on a private land with vast fields and free access to the forest that surrounds the gleaming buildings in the middle with stone walls built around the land. A trail for cars leads up from the pair of humongous gates that sat before the main roads to Seoul to the beautiful staircase that leads to the balcony and front door. A fountain sits in front of the building with a statue of an angel standing in the middle of the water. The red bricked buildings, four in total, are built like a fortress and arranged in a square, making a mini garden in the middle. 

But, there is more than meet the eyes.

Underneath these buildings lay another floor equipped for the Gifted. Though the twelve of them have rooms in one of the buildings they reserved as theirs, their trainings and whatsoever are always done from the prying eyes of the public.

It is one of the days where they could lounge around instead of honing their skills and gifts. Five of them, namely Hoseok, Yeonjun, Taehyun, Jimin and Taehyung, are probably off teaching snobby brats upstairs while the remaining seven of them are scattered either in the basement or in their respective rooms.

In the basement’s communal area, Choi Soobin is bored without his  link  by his side. He’s not clingy, per say, since Yeonjun is always the one who needs  his  attention but roles are switched today and Soobin is dying from boredom as he bombards Yeonjun’s phone with texts of childish whines and petty complains. He sits on one of the beanie bags, the television on but it’s drowned in the background. His trusty black whip is in reach, though he knows no ghosts would come disturb him if they dare, he’s aware that some  mischievous  ones do so he never lets his weapon out of his sight.

Too distracted by Yeonjun’s lack of reply, he fails to notice the presence of Beomgyu coming up to him with a mischievous smile. The younger sneaks up to him, yelling into his ear and Soobin’s training does not fail him when he reaches for his whip and smacks the thing across Beomgyu’s chest. 

“OUCH!,” the not-ghost yelps as he stumbles back and crashes into the couch. Beomgyu topples over and lands on the floor, reduced to a whimpering mess as he rubs on the possible injury. Soobin immediately scurries to the boy.

“Fuck, i’m sorry— does it hurt? Shit, stupid question. IS IT BLEEDING—.”

“What’s the ruckus about?,” Comes Jungkook’s irritated voice as the oldest of the trio emerges into the communal area with sweat dripping down his whole body, proof that he had just finished his extra training.

Both the boys ignore him as Soobin fusses about Beomgyu’s injury and lifts off the younger’s shirt. Thankfully, the whip did not cause harm to the blonde but it did leave a purple mark across the boy’s skin. Soobin sighs in relief as he sits back and Beomgyu sniffles slightly though he believes that it is nothing but his flair for the dramatics again.

“Wait— did you try to scare me again?,” Soobin scolds, narrowing his eyes at Beomgyu who smiles sheepishly. The boy runs his hand over his chest a couple of times as he tries to explain himself. Jungkook chuckles as he plops down next to Soobin.

“It’s Beomgyu being Beomgyu, what do you expect, Soobin-ah?,” Jungkook asks, amused. Beomgyu pouts when he realises that his beloved hyung isn’t siding with him this time and plops himself down on Soobin’s other side with a huff.

“So what are you watching?,” Beomgyu asks to divert the topic from his mischief. It didn’t go unnoticed by Soobin nor Jungkook but they decide to humour the boy. They all turn to the television and much to their horror, twilight is playing.

“What the hell, Soobin?,” Jungkook asks in disgust as he switches the television off in the middle of Bella fucked Edward through her gaze. Soobin laughs nervously. 

“In my defence, i was texting Yeonjun hyung,” he says and pouts when he’s reminded of his absent link. Jungkook rolls his eyes at the obvious clinginess the younger is displaying.

Beomgyu isn’t about to be silent of that matter as he cups his own face and leans into Soobin’s personal space.

“Ah, young love. I wish i have those—,” 

“You’re literally dating my link, Beomgyu. What the hell—,” Jungkook’s snipe is ignored as the dramatic boy sprawls himself across their laps and gasps. 

“Love is nothing but beautiful—,” Beomgyu’s theatrics end when Soobin slaps his hand against his lips, effectively shutting him up. Beomgyu glares up at both of his hyungs before he licks against Soobin’s skin. The older recoils in disgust before wiping his hand onto Jungkook’s shirt which earns him a shove and a  “what the hell, Soobin!” .

Beomgyu straightens up, almost giving his hyungs a heart attack before he turns to them with a mischievous smile. His eyes gleam with something unidentifiable as his attention zeroes onto Soobin who begins to fidget nervously because he knows whatever Beomgyu is going to do won’t give him any benefit. More often than not, it usually ends up with his demise.

“I heard something’s going on around Jung-gu area,” he starts and pauses for theatrics. 

“Sometimes i wonder why Taehyun is dating you,” Jungkook whispers to nobody in particular with Soobin silently agreeing to his statement. Beomgyu ignores both of them for the sake of his pride.

“Apparently, the citizens there have been spreading rumours about a haunting—,” Soobin groans as Beomgyu cackles. Jungkook shakes his head at the two. “— hear me out,  ghost king— ,”

“Call me Ghost King again, i’ll dispatch some ghosts to haunt you at night,” Soobin threatens but it does not faze Beomgyu at all.

“So classic Beomgyu, i kinda dragged Yoongi hyung with me—,”

“Is it why Yoongi hyung looks ready to kill you when you guys came back just now?,” Jungkook interjects which receives a dirty glare from Beomgyu.

“Yoongi hyung  loves  me. I’m  his  link,” Beomgyu says which Jungkook retaliates with a  “does not mean he can’t find you annoying as hell which frankly, everyone on the team would agree—,”.

“ANYWAYS, me and Yoongi hyung checked out Jung-Gu and guess what?,” he pauses in expectation but both of his hyungs look like they want to be anywhere but here. Beomgyu scowls.

“The rumours are true. Sure, Yoongi hyung almost lit an alley on fire—,” Beomgyu waves his hand when Jungkook’s jaw drops as he tries to interfere. “—but i’m his link so i got it under control, and the rumours are most definitely true,” 

Soobin looks at him, unamused. “You do realise i can’t possibly control all ghosts in Korea don’t you?,” He asks rhetorically. Beomgyu smiles wickedly.

“Of course i do! But you’re Ghost King and let me tell you that this ghost is  legit.  You wanna know why?,” 

Another pause with both elders staring at Beomgyu.

“Because it’s a dog!,” he says gleefully. Jungkook face palms and Soobin gives him a deadpan look. “Now, Now— don’t give me that look. Listen, the citizens are actually scared shitless cause they’ll hear barking in the alleys and apparently, they get bitten once in a while. You know violence means—,”

“Vengeful spirits,” Soobin says in defeat as he pinches his nose. He turns away from his companions and summons a ghost with a wave of his hand. Soobin is aware that his pupils have turned into a shade of red, which alerts the others of his current gift usage. A familiar boy emerges from the ground, unseeable to the others but Soobin.

“Hey, Daehwi. Sorry for the sudden summon,” Soobin says, scaring both Beomgyu and Jungkook into silence. Both of then glance between Soobin and the empty room. Daehwi shrugs.

“Nah, it’s fine. So, what up?,”  the ghost asks nonchalantly.

“The ceiling,” Soobin replies and Daehwi is quick to give him a look. Soobin concedes. “Can you please check Jung-Gu area for me? Apparently, there’s a dog slash vengeful spirit hurting civilians on the loose,” 

Daehwi gives him a salute before he vanishes.

“I still find that creepy,” Beomgyu whispers into the silence. Soobin rolls his eyes, red pupils returning to his original colour and leans back with a sigh. Seeming to detect his distress, his phone vibrates and Soobin perks up when he sees the messenger is none other than Yeonjun which lifts his mood immediately.

Jungkook shakes his head and leaves without a word but Beomgyu stubbornly stays behind. Soobin giggles as him and Yeonjun banters via the messenger app until Beomgyu clears his throat, effectively catching Soobin’s attention.

The younger raises an eyebrow.

“You’re not going to do anything about it?,” he asks, referring to the Jung-Gu haunting. Soobin bites down on his lip and gives Beomgyu an honest answer.

“No, unless Mr Bang or Namjoon hyung deploys me to dispose the spirit,” Soobin says and leaves it at that. Beomgyu rolls his eyes when he realises that his hyung is distracted by Yeonjun and leaves with another target in mind which comes in the form of his grumpy lovable link a.k.a Min Yoongi in his studio.

“You want me to do—  what? ,” Soobin blurts in the middle of a mission briefing. Everyone is there, including the dean of the academy Mr Bang, all twelve Gifted, the security guard Manager Sejin and the secretary Mr Son. They had been talking about the cases they had done the previous week and the topic that Soobin thought would never be brought up since last weekend is actually brought up.

“I  said  Soobin, i think you should dispose of the spirit in Jung-Gu,” Mr Bang repeats patiently. Soobin gawks at him, unaware the riffle of snickers that escape everyone especially one (1) Choi Beomgyu who tucks his head against Taehyun’s shoulder to stifle his laughter.

Soobin scrunches up his nose and waves his hand, summoning Daehwi once again. The ghost appears, looking slightly annoyed at being summoned. His pupils turn red again, alerting everyone that he’s summoned a ghost into the meeting.

“I was—,”

“Daehwi, i don’t care what you’re doing in the afterlife! Why didn’t you come back to give reports on what happened at Jung-Gu?,” Soobin scolds, silencing everyone as they watch the exchange between the Ghost King and the empty room. The temperature noticeably drops and they all collectively agree that Soobin has just offended his companion.

“EXCUSE YOU???? I did but you were too busy making out with Yeonjun hyung to even notice my presence and when you DID, you told me to fuck off—,”

“Okay okay shut up! I’m sorry,” Soobin grumbles despite no one being able to actually hear the ghost. That is until Beomgyu lets out a chuckle and Soobin is suddenly aware of his foot touching his leg. Beomgyu’s eyes glow emerald, meaning that he is using his power to eavesdrop on both him and Daehwi.

“Hey!,” Soobin hisses as he swats away Beomgyu’s leg but he knows it is futile when the younger’s eyes still glow emerald which indicates that he had touched Soobin long enough to absorb his power fully and use it for as long as he wants. 

“Soobin?,” Namjoon calls, sounding impatient. “We don’t got all day,” he adds sternly. Soobin grumbles an apology before focusing back on Daehwi who rolls his eyes and repeats his report.

“There is most definitely a vengeful dog spirit in Jung-Gu, however this haunting seems really strange to me. I tried to communicate with it but surprise, surprise— it tried to bite me so i kinda bolted out of there,”

Soobin nods, thoughts lingering on the strange part. He meets Beomgyu’s eyes and the other has a thoughtful look on his face. “Okay, thanks Daehwi,” Soobin says which the ghost replies with a trademark salute and disappears. Soobin’s eyes return to his original, which indicates the conversation is done between the ghost and him.

“Okay so, the haunting is strange,” Beomgyu interjects before Soobin could, his emerald eyes shifting back to his original ones in a blink. “Apparently the spirit is not only hurting the living, it tried to take a bite out of Daehwi as well,” he adds. Soobin roll his eyes.

“Sounds serious,” Seokjin says, shrugging. 

“Definitely, we should dispatch TXT on the scene,” Yoongi suddenly suggests. Beomgyu squawks in protest, turning to his link who gives him a mischievous smile. 

The team is actually divided into two units, with the 90s kids in a unit called BTS and the rest in TXT. They do sometimes mix up and have other units but the main units are those two. Though Yeonjun is technically a 90s kid, he’s grouped with TXT since he joined a bit later than everyone else which frankly he doesn’t care about.

“What! No—,” Beomgyu is rudely cut off when Jimin agrees with his boyfriend. Beomgyu narrows his eyes at the older. “I  knew  i didn’t like you for a reason,” he says accusingly which he receives only an eye roll from the water elemental.

“Okay then, we’re dispatching TXT on the scene,” Mr Bang decides. Hoseok frowns, looking slightly worried. Huening Kai sees this and rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll be fine, Hoseok hyung,” The youngest tells his link. Hoseok reaches up and pinches his baby’s cheek. 

“Who says i’m worried?,” he asks teasingly. HueningKai rolls his eyes and swats the older’s hand away.

“Your face does,” Taehyung answers monotonously. He receives a middle finger in response.

“Okay—,” Mr Bang interrupts, giving Hoseok a stern glare. “—you guys will check it out today and hopefully the mission will run smoothly. You know the drill,” he says, dismissing the meeting. 

As the Gifted files out the meeting room, It is in utter chaos. Beomgyu has clung onto his link, complaining loudly with Yoongi’s face contorted in irritation but their hands are joint in a repeating swing, obviously both not taking anything to heart and it’s just Beomgyu being clingy before his mission. Their respective boyfriends, Jimin and Taehyun trail from behind. Jimin is laughing at the nonsense the pair of link is displaying, holding onto his link Taehyung like a lifeline from laughing too much. Taehyun is talking with his own link, Jungkook who has his arm wrapped around the younger’s neck. 

Hoseok is openly fussing over HueningKai with the maknae looking as if he wants to be anywhere but here. A beat later, the mother hen pulls the youngest into his embrace, effectively smooshing HueningKai’s face against his chest. Namjoon and Seokjin approach the pair, immediately engaging in a conversation with Hoseok while HueningKai struggles for freedom.

Soobin walks in the direction of his room, with Yeonjun following him silently. They leave the loud crowd, slowly the voices fade away until there’s only silence as the couple enters their private building, occasionally receiving looks from the students that attend the academy but they pay them no heed.

“Hey, you okay?,” Yeonjun asks as soon as they got into Soobin’s room. The younger nods.

“Yeah, i’m just thinking of what Daehwi said about the spirit..,” Soobin says as he sits on his bed and sprawls all over his mattress. Yeonjun rolls his eyes but joins him. The older is quick to throw his arm and legs over his link’s body, trapping the boy in his embrace.

Soobin fixes his position so he could meet Yeonjun’s eyes. 

“What about it?,” Yeonjun drawls lazily. Soobin rolls his eyes and drops a chaste kiss on Yeonjun’s lips. The older grins. 

“He said it was strange,” He says. Yeonjun gives him a kiss instead. Soobin swats his face and Yeonjun pulls away with a pout. “Stop distracting me—,” Soobin whines and Yeonjun is quick to swipe in for another kiss.

“ You  distracted  me  during my lessons, Me Choi Soobin,” Yeonjun teases and pecks Soobin again. The seance whines and pushes away the older’s face.

“Stop, hyung—i’m being serious—,” his facade didn’t last long when Yeonjun runs his fingers along the boy’s side, and since Soobin is highly sensitive, he yelps and begins to laugh like a maniac. Yeonjun moves his body so he could straddle the younger male, giggling as he tickles Soobin.

“Yo—WOAH, A MINOR IS OVER HERE??,” 

Immediately, Yeonjun falls onto the floor when Soobin pushes him off with unexpected force. The couple looks up to the door where HueningKai stands with a hand over his eyes.

“God, yall are disgusting mother fuckers,” the youngest hisses.

“Fuck, Ning. Get your mind out of your imagination. It’s not safe there,” Yeonjun hisses as he stands up, waving off Soobin’s apology. Huening Kai smiles sheepishly.

“I think my imagination is far more superior and  innocent  than the both of you. Come on, Manager Sejin is driving us to Jung-Gu and he wants this over before night time,” HueningKai says cheekily.

The links share a look before obligating.

The streets of Jung-Gu are packed with civillians and the team of five struggle to walk towards the haunted alley with Beomgyu in the lead. Taehyun is closed behind him, hand clutched onto Beomgyu’s sleeve. HueningKai is wrapped in Yeonjun’s embrace with Soobin squashing him on the other side, the trio walking behind the couple.

Once they reach the alley, all five of them separates. 

“We are never coming here ever again,” Taehyun announces grumpily as he links his arm with his lover. Soobin ignores them, hand hovering above the whip handle hanging from his belt.

“I’m detecting hostile energy here. I should probably summon the spirit,” Soobin notes as he carefully looks around. HueningKai tilts his head in confusion.

“But i thought you’ll struggle with vengeful spirits?,” he questions once he unlatches from Yeonjun’s embrace. Soobin sighs.

“It’s a  dog.  I hope it’s not that hard to dispose it—,” a growl breaks his words and he whirls around. “—heard that?,” he whispers into the silence. Soobin’s pupils turn a shade of red, indicating that he is using his gift.

“No, you do know we can’t hear—,”

Suddenly, Soobin yelps and collapses. “Soobin!,” Yeonjun yells as he immediately rushes to his link’s side. He lifts the younger into his lap, slapping his face gently as the other three hover around.

“Well, there goes our Ghost Detector, maybe i should—,” Beomgyu almost reaches over to touch Soobin, eyes flickering emerald until the said boy sits up, growling. All of them flinch in surprise.

Soobin barks, sounding desperate instead of hostile and his eyes are completely red. He immediately tries to stand up but flounders as the dog spirit in him is not used to having two legs instead of four. Yeonjun stands up too, instinctfully wrapping his arm around Soobin’s waist.

The seance barks again, happily this time and licks a strip off Yeonjun’s cheek in gratitude. “Euw—,” Yeonjun hisses as he wipes his link’s saliva away. He hears muffled laughter and whips his head to the direction of the three youngest. Beomgyu has his phone out, most likely recording the event, body silently shaking with laughter. Taehyun and HueningKai are huddled together, not even bothering to hide their amusement.

“Whatever—,” Yeonjun rolls his eyes and Soobin suddenly flounders again. The boy barks repetitively until Yeonjun snaps. “oh my god, pup! What do you want?,” 

Soobin looks at him, a sad pout on his lips and whimpers. Yeonjun sighs. “Sorry, what do you want puppy? Why are you haunting this alley?,” he asks kindly. Soobin barks again before he awkwardly gestures to the direction of a flight of stairs going down a building. They all exchange curious looks.

“Should we follow?,” Taehyun asks. Soobin glares at him, giving him a typical stink eye and growls. “okay! We’re following him,” Taehyun decides quickly. Soobin tries to walk but stumbles so Yeonjun aids him to the stairs. HueningKai looks around for a quick inspection and sees that nobody is looking at them before giving a thumbs up to the team. They climb down the stairs, a bit slowly cause Soobin keeps whimpering and is stumbling around. 

Beomgyu is still recording the event.

They reach a door and Soobin pushes Yeonjun back before kneeling onto the dirty floor. “Uh—,” Yeonjun almost picks Soobin up again but the seance began pawing at the door, whimpering pathetically and giving the team a look that they could only call a  kicked puppy  face.

“He wants us to open the door,” Yeonjun voices and Taehyun rolls his eyes.

“No shit, sherlock,” he says, pulling out elastic gloves from out of nowhere and putting them on. 

“Where did you get that?,” Beomgyu asks behind his phone. Taehyun gives him a deadpan look.

“I always come prepared. Now, move,” Taehyun pushes Yeonjun back and tries to twist the knob. The door is locked. “Okay, it’s locked,” Taehyun announces before he gives Yeonjun a look.

“Why are you looking at me? What am i supposed to do?,” The oldest asks incredulously. Taehyun sighs and takes his hand before hovering it before the door knob. 

“Zap it. Break the lock,” Taehyun answers as if Yeonjun is the dumbest idiot he ever met. Yeonjun gapes at the younger until Soobin whines again. This time, Soobin paws at Yeonjun’s arm as if to urge him to hurry. Yeonjun sighs, eyes flickering the beautiful shade of gold and— ZAP! The lock is broken when a small bolt of lightning hits the knob.

Taehyun shoves the door open. The team are immediately greeted with a dark room and a foul smell of lingering death. Taehyun steps in first, using his phone to navigate his way to the light switch while the others wait. The younger finds it and light immediately covers every inch of the basement. 

Beomgyu screeches in disgust when they see the crime scene. The basement is the size of an average room with small windows lining up on the wall near the ceilings. There is only a lamp which hovers above a metal table where a body lays on it, bloody and disfigured. However, death is not from the body but instead comes from a dead dog on the floor in the corner.

Soobin whimpers as he quickly bounds up to the body. “woah—Soobin! No!,” Yeonjun is quick to hold the boy before he could rub himself against the body. 

“Nobody touch anything! This is a crime scene. We do not need to be arrested as suspects cause we leave evidence here,” Taehyun says. Beomgyu gives him a thumbs up, still recording the whole experience.

“We’ve been wrong the whole time.. it’s not a vengeful spirit. The dog is a desperate one. I assume that the body on the table is the owner?,” HueningKai trails and Soobin nods sadly. 

HueningKai approaches the body, which nobody wanted to do considering it looks as dead as the dog in the corner. He inspects closely and without a word, Taehyun tugs off his gloves and pass it to the youngest. HueningKai wears them and presses his finger onto the body’s neck.

It is silent for a minute until HueningKai draws away with a look of relief. “No wonder the dog is desperate.. the owner is still alive. Barely, but alive. We should call the police and get out of here,” He announces as he takes off the gloves and grossly tucks them in his pocket. 

“Wait— uh, mr Dog, can we have Soobin back?,” Yeonjun asks the boy in his arms. Soobin tilts his head with a happy smile and barks loudly before he slumps against Yeonjun like a raggedy doll. Yeonjun quickly picks Soobin up, struggling a bit but holds on. “We better leave before the criminal comes back,” he says and ushers all of them out. Taehyun sets an illusion on the door to make it seem as if it wasn’t opened in the first place, his eyes glowing grey briefly before they leave.

Beomgyu stops recording and tucks away his phone. “I’ll go make the call. I saw a public phone not far from here. Taehyun? Come with me cause i need your illusion,” he says. Yeonjun looks visibly uncomfortable with the extra weight he’s holding. “You guys can go back to Manager Sejin. We’ll be there in 5-10 minutes,” Beomgyu adds.

Taehyun casts an illusion on the three, disguising them with his mist so that anybody who sees them would not remember their encounter with the team. His eyes glow grey as Beomgyu takes Taehyun’s hand and the younger casts another mist over the both of them.

The team separates and their mission is complete.

Soobin returns to the land of the living on the way to the academy. He groans, alerting everyone of his consciousness. “What the hell happened?,” he asks groggily. He opens his eyes to Yeonjun’s face and realises that he is basically on the older’s lap. Beomgyu, who is riding shot gun, turns around with a mischievious smile. 

“Apparently, the dog is not a vengeful spirit and he’s just really desperate to save his owner who was apparently kidnapped by the local gang in a basement in the alley,” Beomgyu says. Soobin stares at him.

“Then, why don’t i remember— oh fuck,” Soobin groans as Yeonjun laughs. If he doesn’t remember anything, it only means that a spirit had taken control of his body.. which meant the dog had used his body to communicate with the rest of the team. He flushes.

“Don’t tell me—,” 

“Yeah you did. Bark, bark— who’s the good doggy,” Taehyun teases lightheartedly. Soobin groans again as he hides his face in Yeonjun’s chest. HueningKai suddenly pops up from the seat behind the links and Taehyun. 

“Beomgyu hyung also recorded the whole thing,”

Soobin groans again.

(“Hello, puppy—,” Soobin swats away Hoseok’s teasing hand which he reached out to ruffle his hair. )

(“SOOBIN! BARK BARK—,” Taehyung yells during one of their training which effectively distracts Soobin and he falls onto the matress)

(“Awh, are you sad, Mr Dog?,” Yoongi teases as he gently pokes Soobin’s cheek. Soobin actually growls at him which cracks up everyone.)

(“I love you, even if you were a dog once,” Yeonjun whispers during one of their dates. Soobin looks at him as if he was going to skewer the boy alive.)

So, the mission is now forever known as the day where Ghost King transformed into a wannabe dog. But of course, Soobin got his revenge on Beomgyu when the younger comes bursting through his door at three in the morning, begging Soobin to take back his league of ghosts that he had dispatched onto Beomgyu to haunt the boy in his sleep.

He’s not wrong when whatever Beomgyu planned, it’ll surely ended up with his demise. However, Soobin wouldn’t trade his life with anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I write AUs on twt! Come find me ;)
> 
> @/MintCelestial


End file.
